A Little Slip of Paper
by Youre.Kidding.Me
Summary: ONE-SHOT ONLY It's the night of Forks High's dance. Three admirers will be there, as will the three admiree's. Will this be another night of admiring from afar or will it all change thanks to a little slip of paper? AU-Human, one-shot only. R


A Little Slip of Paper

One Shot only.

Third-person POV

Rosalie Hale walked through the school, noting and ignoring the constant stares she got from boys. It was the night of the school dance, and many girls had stayed at school to get ready, as the dance was soon after the end of school. Rosalie was one of those girls, and having gotten ready, she wandered around the school checking out the decorations.

She was used to the staring, and was in fact, quite bored with it all. The boy she wanted to look never paid her any attention, too busy with his meat headed friends. Said friends, however, constantly stare, even after she breaks up with them. She only goes out with them to make Emmett jealous, and even though they are rumored to be quite decent guys, she never got far enough to know them. It wouldn't ever work anyway, Emmett just didn't care.

Emmett himself was at home, being prepared by his best friend's sister. She was a tiny little pixie, or even a fairy. Yes, the fairy of Style, he thought to himself. She was a bundle of energy, and even though all Emmett was doing was standing there and watching her, he was getting tired out from her ever-lasting energy. Instead of losing energy and getting tired out, she seemed to gain energy from some unknown source.

Alice, said Style Fairy, was using dressing up Emmett as an excuse to see his brother, Jasper. Neither of them had dates, however Emmett was happy to let Alice doll him up. Jasper on the other hand, wasn't quite so willing, not caring about how he looked enough to let some 'freaky chick' put her hands all over him, as he so eloquently put it.

Edward, one of Jasper's best friends, fled the room quickly not wanting to face the wrath of tiny Alice-which would surely make an appearance, as he didn't like being told anything-what to do, what to wear, and how to act. Alice had been trying to play matchmaker for quite a while, and would always tell him how to act to get closer to her sister.

Edward wanted to get to the dance quickly, to see Alice 's sister, Bella. The brown-haired doe-eyed beauty was all that Edward could focus on, and stealing her away from the school player, Mike Newton, was Edward's main goal for the evening. He knew that she would have been dressed up by Alice, but he didn't mind about looks very much-even though she would look absolutely stunning in whatever she wore.

He ignored the commotion of guys that followed Rosalie Hale wherever she went, and went straight to the hall to see how the stage was set up. He and his band were playing there for a little while, and he wanted to get set up. He played the electric guitar and was also the lead singer, with James on the drums, and Riley playing base. He didn't really like the others in the band, as they had only started off together from lack of people wanting to be in it. They were a pretty good band, and had plenty of followers, and their appearance at the dance caused quite a commotion throughout the school.

But out of all the followers Edward had, one certain person wasn't one of them, much to his dismay.

Bella caught up with Rosalie, pulling her to the dance floor for an inspection. Bella was the executive designer, and although Alice helped, Rosalie's opinion truly mattered. Rosalie and Bella were best friends, and had been since they were small. Bella had already gotten ready, having been attacked by Alice the second school was over, before the pixie left to torment others.

The hall was beautifully decorated, making the atmosphere feel more like a prom or a ball than a simple old school dance. But even to this dance, everyone was dressing up-the best evening gowns for the girls, and rented out tuxes for the guys. Rosalie approved of the decorations, and fifteen minutes later, the party began.

In no time the punch bowl was spiked, and with everyone tipsy from the spiked punch and the happy atmosphere, the teachers stopped caring so much.

Rosalie turned down many of the offers to dance, only accepting the invitations given from some select people. These people were often family friends, or sons of her parents' acquaintances.

Emmett, pleased with himself for spiking the punch bowl unseen, danced with most of the girls-mainly the…easier girls of the school. He didn't mind though; he wasn't picky. He knew one of them would end up with him tonight, and most of the evening to him was spent trying to remember who had been with whom.

Alice flitted around the room, talking to anyone and everyone, no one able to resist her bubbly personality. She commented on people's outfits, and fixed dresses and corsages, making everything look perfect in true Style Fairy fashion. Nothing would be left untouched by Alice by the end of the night.

Jasper spent most of the night brooding, not knowing what to do or who to talk to, but also excusing himself from most conversations that people tried to start, and turning down any invitations to dance. So really, he wasn't helping himself.

Edward sang for part of the night, desperately hoping that Bella would look at him and listen to the words he was singing, the lyrics of unrequited love. But he was hoping in vain. Mike was keeping her busy, having had too much of the spiked punch and Edward was trapped onstage, not able to do anything other than bare his soul through song lyrics.

Bella was getting fed up of Mike, regretting agreeing to go to the dance with him in the first place. She should've known the punch bowl would get spiked, and she should've known he would get drunk off of the meager amount he would consume. It happened every year so she should've just known, she berated herself.

Near the end, much to everyone's dismay, every guy that was there had their name put in a box. The girls each then took it in turns taking a name out of the guys' box, and that was who they would dance with for the period of one song. They weren't allowed to look at the name written on the slip of paper until they were told. It was an old tradition at Forks' High, and a much hated one at that.

As Rosalie made her way up to the box holding the guy's names, she sent off a silent prayer, asking to get Emmett to dance with. She took a slip of paper out of the box and walked off, not opening it yet, and went and stood over at the corner that her, Bella and Alice all agreed to go to once they had picked their names.

Emmett stood over to the side, watching each girl pick out a little slip of paper, and mentally judged them, deciding whether he would mind dancing with them or not. His friends vocally judged each of the girls, letting their opinion be known, and even Emmett was tiring of their rambunctious declarations.

Alice walked up to the box, and just before she reached her hand in, she looked over at Jasper and got a good feeling. She pulled out a slip of paper and went over to where she could see Rose waiting.

Jasper stood off to the side, regretting staying for this part of the evening. All of the girls that got him were always too clingy, too clumsy, or just too...bleurgh. He always hated those three minutes, and never liked the song after that dance.

Edward was standing behind the stage, and watched Bella reach her hand into the box, praying to God that for once, she would get him. His mind was preoccupied with daydreams of dancing with her, that every jibe that James delivered about little 'sissy-boy Eddie' went unnoticed.

Bella walked up to the box, eyeing the crowds of boys. She could feel someone's eyes on her, and as she reached into the box she kept looking around to see who. She pulled her hand out with a slip, and walked off to meet Alice and Rose, still looking around. She couldn't see anyone looking at her, so she just ignored the feeling.

As everyone started counting down, six people didn't take part, worried and nervous about whom they would get. Rosalie closed her face off from any emotion; Emmett stepped away from his friends; Alice became unbearably bouncy; Jasper closed his eyes, willing himself to breathe evenly; Edward ran his hands through his hair repeatedly; and Bella's hands shook unbearably.

As three was attained, Rosalie, Alice and Bella all looked at their slips of paper.

_Two_

Emmett, Jasper and Edward glanced around the room nervously.

_One_

It was the moment of truth.

Excited gasps and pained 'no's' were heard across the floor.

Rosalie opened her slip of paper, her frozen mask cracking.

Emmett stood there, waiting for someone to approach him.

Alice opened her slip of paper, and froze, her eyes darting around the room.

Jasper closed his eyes and turned away, not wanting to see who would go to him.

Edward watched people be coupled off; hoping to see mahogany waves headed his way.

Bella opened her slip of paper, her hands freezing and her eyes widening.

The girls looked at each other and walked off wordlessly.

Rosalie went up to Emmett, putting on her best mask of indifference.

Emmett stood like a warrior, watching Rosalie Hale walk up to him, and ignored all of his friend's comments.

Alice walked calmly over to Jasper's turned back, keeping her bubbling emotions in check.

Jasper's eyes tightened as he heard light footsteps nearing.

Edward saw the mahogany waves he wanted so desperately to see, and tried to stop himself from resembling a Cheshire cat.

Bella walked up to Edward, noting for the first time the bronze colour of his hair.

The six dance partners made their way to the dance floor, none of them touching, none of them speaking.

The song began. It was a slow song, which led to a slow dance, and each of the partners went to put their arms in the respectable positions. However, none of them had started dancing, all of them feeling the incredible spark at that one touch. They all ignored it, and tried again, holding on this time.

Each couple could feel the unmistakable current running through them, going from one body to the other.

They looked at their partner with awe in their eyes, Rosalie's lips twitching, Alice and Edward smiling uncontrollably and Emmett, Jasper and Bella looking back, awestruck, amazed and confused.

They all began to dance, not taking their eyes off each other, looking at their partner in a whole new light.

Looking in her eyes, Emmett began to realise that Rosalie wasn't just beautiful on the outside, but a beautiful mistaken soul.

Looking into her eyes, Jasper began to realise that Alice wasn't just some 'freaky chick' but a beautiful goddess, trapped in this tiny body.

Looking into his eyes, Bella began to realise that Edward wasn't the geek she once thought him to be, but a real life Adonis, as beautiful on the inside as he was stunning on the outside.

No words were said during these epiphanies, and nothing but the slow dancing was happening. The outside world was oblivious to each realisation, but the lovers weren't.

Their entire lives were changed forever.


End file.
